In the field of graphic arts, there are serious demands for light-sensitive materials excellent in aging preservability so that the inventory management of the light-sensitive materials can be rationalized. Particularly, for light-sensitive materials applied with a matting agent onto the surfaces thereof, there has been a requirement for developing a means for improving the density thereof lowered seriously by aging them. Further, in the field of the art, there have recently been the requirement for shortening the vacuum-adhesion time in exposing the light-sensitive materials to light. In particular, there have been demands for providing light-sensitive materials capable of being exposed to light even within the range of not longer than 10 seconds for the vacuum-adhesion time. The present inventors have discovered that, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 1-228762/1989 for example, it can be effective, for the vacuum-adhesion improvements, to contain not less than 4 mg/m.sup.2 of a matting agent having an average particle-size of not smaller than 4 .mu.m, for example, in a light-sensitive material, and to set a smooster value to be not less than 25 mg/mmHg. On the other hand, it was also found the fact that, when using such a relatively large-sized matting agent therein, the density of the light-sensitive material is further lowered by aging, so that the fact mentioned above has been a barrier to put the vacuum-adhesion techniques to practical use.